Love from with a Beast
by Destinyone
Summary: What would have happened if Coredila became a slayer, after willow spell.What would happen if she was also a higher being and was also... turned. AB AC CS
1. Default Chapter

Message:  
What would have happened if Coredila became a slayer, after will cast the  
spell in the Buffy season finale. What would happen if she was also a  
higher being and also was turned.  
Unsure about what season this is in but review please:  
  
"Cordy what's the matter" asked Angel rushing to her side as she almost  
fainted  
"I don't know I kinda felt faint as if something was being awakened inside  
of me"  
"Like what" he asked  
"I don't know its nothing forget about it," she said shaking her blonde  
hair  
"Here Coredila" said Fred handing her a glass of water  
"Thanks Fred" said Cordelia taking the glass. Just as Cordeila took the  
glass it broke in her hand  
"What's going on" asked Gunn walking into the lobby he had only just seen  
the glass break  
"Nothing I swear I just held the glass in my hand" said a shaking Coredila  
"It's ok Cordy, why don't you go rest, sleep in my bed if you like...just  
don't try to touch anything"  
"Ok" sniffed Cordelia walking carefully up the stairs  
"What do you think is wrong with her" asked Fred  
"Don't know maybe it has something to do with her demon power" replied  
Angel  
"I don't think that's it," said Wesley walking into the lobby  
"Well what do you think it is"?  
"Well, Willow called"  
"Really does that mean they survived the apocalypse"  
"Yes but... they only won because Willow was able to turn every potential  
slayer into a real slayer"  
"That's cool" said Lorne walking over to Angel's side  
"Yeah that's good news but what's it got to do with Coredila?" asked Gunn  
"Well"  
"You think she might be a slayer," said Angel quietly  
"Yes I do"  
"A slayer and a higher being"  
"I'm just glad she's on our side," said Fred  
On be known to all of them Coredila was being watched  
"I'll soon have my very own pet to play with," laughed a brown haired  
vampire peering at Coredila through the window.  
"Soon I'll have my family back together again" 


	2. Prelude

Review.  
Review questions  
Is this going to be a mainly buffy/angel story or an angel/cordelia story?  
This is an Angel and Coredila fan fic, but there is some Buffy/ Angel and  
some Buffy/spike.  
  
RECAP  
"Soon I'll have my family back together again"  
"Guys I'm going up stairs to check on Coredila" said Angel  
"You gonna tell her about being a slayer" asked Fred  
"I don't know, I'll see how she is feeling first"  
"Your going to have to tell her" said Wesley  
"I know". Angel walked slowly up to his room and knocked on the door  
"Cordy you asleep" he whispered as he opened the door  
"No" came a muffled Voice. Angel walked further into the room and sat on  
the edge of the bed, Coredila was hidden within the covers.  
"So what's the diagnostic doctor"?  
"Diagnostic?"  
"Yes and don't act dumb, I know you were all downstairs discussing my  
'little' problem" she replied pushing the covers under her face.  
"We really don't know..."  
"But you have a theory right".  
"Cordy"  
"Don't Cordy me I... Vision"  
"What did you see"  
"I saw a demon attacking a small child in the West part of the city near a  
place called Astra"  
"What type of demon"  
"I don't really know, but he was big, we better get the swords"  
"Whoa.... there is no we Cordy"  
"But Angel"  
"Not until we've talked" he said getting up and walking to the door  
"Angel" she yelled to a closed door  
Later  
"Man that demon had to be about 50 ft tall," said Gunn  
"It wasn't that tall," said Wealy  
Ignoring him Gunn continued "The way that Angel used it's own acid to kill  
it was totally cool"  
"Yeah all that considering I wish the demon didn't have to explode with  
demon goo" said Fred  
"She's gone," yelled Angel running down the stairs  
"Who" asked Wesealy  
"Cordy"  
"Maybe she went for a walk" put in Gunn  
"Yeah maybe"  
"Oh sweet pea, she definitely didn't go for a walk" said Lorne coming out  
from the office and rubbing his head. "She was taken"  
"By who"  
"By a strange girl, she kept swaying to and fro and talking about how daddy  
would be so proud of her, and who she couldn't wait to have a new child to  
play with..."  
"And"  
"She called her dad... Angelus"  
"Dru" said Wesley and Angel together.  
"Oh my pretty I can't wait to make you into one of me," said Drusilla  
dancing around Coredila sleeping body "When you are awake we shall begin  
the first stage of my family reconstruction"  
"ohhh I'm just so excited" the voice said in a child like voice. 


	3. Change

Coredila moaned her head was pounding and her eyes hurt like hell.  
"Angel" she said  
"No... no Angel here, just poor little Dru all by her lonesome, but little  
Dru won't be alone anymore cause Coredila has come to be like Dru"  
"Drusilla" asked Coredila  
"Yep, do you remember me, I snapped the neck of that pretty black slayer in  
Sunny Dale, I had so much fun back then with Angelus and my Spiky"  
"What do you want with me"?  
"Why Dru is going to turn you into her childe, then Dru won't be alone"  
"You want to turn me into a vampire er no thanks I'll think I'll pass"  
"You don't want to be Drus friend, well Dru could always eat you" she said  
leaning close to Coredila  
"No you wouldn't want to eat me, I probably taste nasty... you know I'm half  
demon" said Coredila changing the subject  
"I know you smelt different"  
"Er thanks I think"  
"I thinks it time," said Dru giggling  
"Time, no now is not the time"  
"Yes its in the stars' whispered Dru".  
Oh good thought Coredila I'm going to be turned into a blood-sucking  
vampire without a soul, life sucked first she got these painful vision,  
then become a higher being type demon and now a vampire. 'The Power's That  
Be', must love her their very own TV drama, well she always wanted to be an  
actress. Struggling against her chains as Drusilla came closer she found  
out that she was slowly wrenching the chain of the wall, if she pulled  
harder then maybe she could free herself. Pulling with all her might she  
managed to free herself, which stunned Drusilla, allowing Cordelia to run  
to the door. However Cordelia wasn't fast enough and she fainted into  
darkness.  
It had been 12 hours now and Angel and the gangs were trying to find out  
anything they could about Drusilla or Cordelia, but they came up blank.  
"I will not give up on her, "said Angel "we have to keep searching for  
her"  
"Angel as much as we'd love to keep searching but some of us need to get  
some sleep and the sun will rise soon..."  
"Ok Wesley I get what your saying, but I lost her once to the power that be  
I cannot lose her again"  
Angel" said Conner walking into the hotel "Guess who I found"   
"Coredila"  
"No Angel" said Drusilla giggling "He found me aren't you happy to see me"  
"Not really Dru, now tell me what you did to Cordelia"  
"Cordelia" asked Dru looking innocent  
"Mummy I'm hungry," said Cordelia walking into the hotel, her hair now in  
black along with her clothes (Black t-shirt and jogging bottoms along with  
a lot of silver earring, rings and bracelets) she also wore blood red  
lipstick and had thick mascara on her.  
"Charisma" said Dru "I told you to stay outside"  
"I know, but I have to meet him, mom, I have to meet Angelus, when do I get  
to meet him"  
"Soon, now go outside and wait for mommy"  
"OK" said Coredila (now Charisma) it seemed that she had adopted some of  
Drusilla childish state.  
"Angel" said Fred  
"I know we've lost her"  
"So Angel..." drawled Drusilla  
Review please 


End file.
